


(Cover) Falling Slowly by Bondopoulos

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Maybe some things, for better or worse, are just meant to be.  A take on Veronica's transition into an action figure even if Lilly hadn’t died.  AU takes place during Veronica’s Freshman year at Hearst.





	(Cover) Falling Slowly by Bondopoulos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Slowly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885200) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos). 




End file.
